The Fan Ideas of Isaac Wiki
Image:BoI_Wiki_Homepage.png rect 230 120 420 340 Characters rect 234 345 375 400 Items rect 159 386 260 417 Monsters rect 315 402 460 436 Achievements rect 239 423 348 454 Challenges rect 163 442 244 475 Bosses rect 339 457 412 483 Chapters desc none Welcome to the The Fan Ideas of Isaac Wiki Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise? I thought not. It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It’s a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself. This wiki is about people who want to express their ideas about what items would make Edmund Mcmillen's game "The Binding of Isaac" better! Anyone can make ideas; just make sure they're Isaac appropriate. Thank you and have fun! (Note: Wiki is undergoing serious construction, images being added, page editing/adding etc,. etc,.). Hey, guys. FleedleDeedle here, the creator of the wiki. If you're a newcomer, I hope you enjoy the wiki as it's coming along nicely. If you wanna talk to me about anything, please do! I'm not always available, but when I am, I'll make sure I'll read all your messages and respond back (hopefully...). Also make sure to visit and contribute to the pages not on the front: Pimp My Isaac Champion Versions Mechanics Game Modes Custom Challenge runs PSA Now lemme start from the beginning. This wiki was created out of spite from the orginal mainstream ideas being erased, and later some user and DMS got into a debate, which pretty much led to the creation of this wiki. Doom and me were NICE enough to get this thing on the right track, but if you look at things objectivly, this wiki is for unregistered wikia contributors who are more interested in fan ideas. Hope ya'll have a nice trip on this wiki. I can be contacted via mainstream. Faw F. Furious IV esq. (talk) 03:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) To-Do List Alright sugars, if this is going to be a full-time job, were going to need some major edits: *Personalized backdrop (like from mainstream, but more... fan-like). *Redrawn homepage (iunno if we'll have anymore main idea pages, but we need to split activated and passive items into tables and get them into 1 page). *Grammar check (It seems the people that left us with these ideas never took the chance to use correct grammar or puncuation, so have at it). *Looking harshly at the face of reality (the question is, can we preserve this wiki for others to constantly edit and add? I hope). Feel free to add anything this wiki needs. Fawful F. Furious IV esq. Latest activity Category:Browse